


Exorcism 101

by Ssyxez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Catholicism, F/M, Foot Jobs, Hotdogging, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Outercourse, Premature Ejaculation, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssyxez/pseuds/Ssyxez
Summary: Owls are amazing little creatures. Hooty, not so much.





	Exorcism 101

School was difficult for every child at some point. From elementary school to the end of college, progress in education was grueling and overly tedious. For Hooty, a little boy in middle school, it was no different. Hooty was a bit special compared to his classmates. He was tan with short white hair, small framed, and was born with abnormal owl features. Little feathery ears poked out at the top of his head, fragile wings attached behind him, and finally a small bundle of tail feathers that rested on his lower back. People with animal features were relatively normal, although it was far from common.

Hooty was the only half animal in his entire grade. All of his peers and teachers were entirely human, much to his dismay. He felt isolated in class, especially with his training going on. Despite his young age, the owl was enrolled in a special program, which taught him how to exorcise hauntings and purify locations. Being a nun in training wasn’t the most masculine thing in the world, and that thought wasn’t lost on him. Plus, his facial features were outrageously feminine. It would be impossible to tell that he’s a boy just from his face alone.

To make up for his lack of masculine traits, Hooty had to compensate. He studied harder than his peers and always volunteered to help the younger kids in his school. Protecting a few eight year olds from bullying each other was no easy task, but Hooty managed. Etsuko, one of those kids, adored him for that. She viewed him on a pedestal. Even if he’s small, and not as tough as the other boys, he was still the best in her shiny innocent blue eyes. She had blonde, shoulder length hair, and she was at least a foot shorter than Hooty. Her older sister, Hayami, looked about the same. Although the elder Shimizu sister had longer hair she kept in a ponytail, was obviously much taller, and from the looks of her toned stomach and lightly muscled arms one could easily guess she lived at some kind of gym. 

Hooty was clueless of his secret admirer. When he’d give her attention and her eyes would light up, he wouldn’t notice. Whenever he’d help her study for some small test and she’d lean on him, he was oblivious. He only viewed her as a friend, but to any outsider it was clear that she wanted something more out of him. To him, the chances of girls liking him were slim. He was only a grade schooler and a very effemine one at that. To her, the thought of other girls liking him was one she couldn’t stand. She wanted Hooty all to herself. Still, she was unsure if he’d ever want to return her advances.

Etsuko was sure she wasn’t the only one who adored him, either. It might have just been paranoia, but she could have sworn she saw other people in her class sizing him up. Even with her worries, she never expected competition to come from her own household. The Shimizu family house was two floors tall with an abandoned basement and an unused attic. The outside of it looked quite run down, the dark exterior seemingly peeling and windows appearing cracked. There were rumors throughout the town that the girls’ house was haunted. Why would an eight year old and her twenty six year old sister need all that space, anyways? Surely, something was amiss. 

 

The rumors hurt both Etsuko’s feelings and reputation, being a little girl that lived in some place full of demons, however Hayami adored the gossip. She felt like the negative reputation struck fear into others and forced them to respect her and her little sister. Who would give trouble to the two girls most likely to curse or hex your next thousand generations? Nobody with any kind of functioning. One day when her little sister came home upset from bullies, she was even certain to make sure of it.

The next day Hayami picked her sister up from school, eyes furrowed but mouth in a smirk. Parked outside the school entrance, she waited for her sister as she watched students flood out of the school and into cars, buses, and sidewalks. She wondered which kids had given her sibling trouble and delighted in the thought of talking some sense into them. It was a Catholic school, so no doubt they gave her trouble, but Hayami was still dead set on trying to curb their mindsets. That is, until she saw her sweet little sister walking out of the school with a cute owl boy protectively by her shoulder. 

Hayami’s heart skipped a beat, hunching leaning over the driving wheel as she eyed him up hungrily. She stared at his tan legs, hating the blue uniform shorts he was wearing and his light colored top. He didn’t need to wear those. He didn’t need to wear anything. Overwhelmed by the sight of the simple faunlet, she let out a steady huff through her mouth, bracing herself as the pair got closer to her car. Hooty opened the back door of the car for Etsuko, getting a happy little thank you in response, as Hayami straightened her back and looked over behind the seat. Before he could close the door, she gave him a thanks of her own. “Thank you for walking Etsuko to the car,” She started, tone hiding her excitement. “Are you that Hooty boy she’s always talking about?”

Etsuko and Hooty’s faces both turned a subtle pink, the blonde scolding her sister immediately. “Hayami!” She yelled forward as she buckled herself in, pouting with her cheeks puffed out as her older sister giggled. The boy with her pointed his head down embarrassed, responding shyly. “Y-you’re welcome…” He let his eyes subtly go back to Etsuko, a small smile on his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
“Alright!” She beamed, smile wide across her face as Hooty shut the car door and walked to his bus. Hayami looked through the rearview mirror with a smile, watching him as far as the reflection would allow. “Haya?” Etsuko asked, shortening her sister’s name, curiously tilting her head and wondering why the car hadn’t started to move yet. Hayami suddenly snapped herself back into reality, closing her eyes tightly for a moment and opening them again as she answered.  
“Sorry, I just zoned out there for a minute.” She answered, bringing one of her hands up to her hair and slipping it back behind one of her ears. Her thoughts raced around, excited and indulging in the thought of sinning with that small owl boy. Cheeks tinted a warm pink, she let out a pleased sigh. “Etsuko, I think I should pick you up daily from now on.” She said it as a fact, not giving her sister much wiggle room to try and avoid it. Her little blonde sister puffed her cheeks slightly in a tiny pout and responded with a huff. She’d miss the chaotic bus ride, but she knew there was no arguing with her big sister.

The next morning, Hooty woke up at dawn as was expected of all the in-training kids. He sat up on his white bed in only his shorts, one of his feathery ears twitching lightly. He was lucky enough to get his own room, although it was small in comparison to his classmates’ rooms. His was a small rectangle with grey walls and a wooden roll top desk, with the head of the bed pressed up under the window. His dresser was next to the door, having four drawers for his usual wardrobe. Overall, the entire place was dull, but heavy decorating was frowned upon. The most interesting item in the room was the cross hung up above the doorway.

Hooty shifted his body and put his feet on the ground, standing up and walking towards his dresser. His groggy eyes were half closed when he opened the empty space. He blinked a few times before his eyes shot open, face lighting up a bright pink. Where in the world did his clothes go? His heart raced as he hastily went through his things. There wasn’t a single piece of fabric in any of the drawers. One of his hands went to his head, grasping onto it as he thought and tried to focus. He turned from his drawers and glanced around the room. Surprisingly, there was a yellow post-it note stuck on his door with a message on it.

He ripped the note off the surface and read it as fast as he could. ‘You’ve been promoted! Check your desk.’ was all that was written. Hooty swallowed. It was a good thing he always woke up so early, otherwise by now he’d be strapped for time. Hooty took a big step towards his desk and rolled it open, forcing out an exhausted sigh at what he saw. It was a dark blue dress with long sleeves and a small white collar. Laying on top of the dress was a cross necklace, and once he had picked up the dress, he noticed a pair of girlish white panties hidden under it. With a loud whine, he put on the necklace and slipped the dress over himself, using his hands to smooth out the fabric on his body.

There was no wonder why panties were provided. The dress was nearly two sizes too small, or perhaps two sizes too short. Most of his boxers were shown and he couldn’t simply walk out of his room with his underwear on display. As he bent down to slip them off, he became increasingly aware of how tight the dress was on him. If he stretched too much, took large steps, tripped… There wasn’t anything in place to stop the dress from riding up on his body. Hooty quickly put the pair of panties on, dreading the fact the front had a small pink bow on the hem. At least there wasn’t an uncomfortable bulge. Nobody but him would see it, certainly, but it still felt humiliating.

Hooty finished getting ready, although he hesitated before the door, hand hovering over the doorknob. It wasn’t too late to fake sick, plus with his near perfect attendance it wasn’t like people wouldn’t believe him, however… He had a gut feeling his clothes weren’t going to be returned him anytime soon, if at all. Avoiding it today would be fine, but then he’d have to deal with it tomorrow and all the days to come after that. He didn’t want his education to fall flat because of a uniform change, but at the same time it was nerve racking to think others would see him like this. He grit his teeth and opened the door, mentally bracing himself for the school day.

The ride to school was easy enough. Nobody on his bus gave too much attention to him, and the only person who even noticed his strange attire was the busdriver. Calling his new outfit cute was unprofessional, he was sure of it, but he didn’t want to have to tell anyone about that embarrassing experience. In his head, even though he didn’t have any choice in the matter, dressing like this was just asking for calls like that anyways. He had to be tough, though, and get through it like he always did.

Once his bus arrived at his school, Hooty waited until all the other kids emptied before walking off. He held his black randoseru-style backpack in front of his legs, covering up his otherwise bare thighs. Kids were staring at him and gossiping. The owl boy’s face turned a bright pink, though he tried to ignore the whispers surrounding him. If he was lucky, it would only be for today. If he wasn’t, well… He’d get used to the dress soon enough, right? He was strong enough to wear something like this, he was sure of it.

It didn’t stop in class, either. He squirmed in his seat, ears twitching and feathery tail swishing around, anxious about the stares and murmurs near him. It was impossible to focus on whatever subject was being taught. He was too aware of how short that feminine dress was on him, how exposed his legs were, and how easily he could move the wrong way and accidentally flash his classmates. The idea of everyone he had to see every day witnessing him in such a vulnerable position was terrifying.

By the time class was over, Hooty felt stressed. He was sure his reputation was ruined by now, and his attempts to be masculine were going to have to go into overdrive after today. Did his caretakers truly think this was okay for a boy to wear, or was there some vicious intent behind the idea of a promotion. He didn’t remember getting stronger anytime soon, and it wasn’t like he was rapidly improving either… Overall, as a nun, he was still very weak. There really wasn’t any reason for this outfit change!

The owl boy was frustrated to say the least about this realization. If this was a test of faith, it was a pretty cruel one. Time passed through the day and soon enough it was time to go home. Hooty’s fists tightened around his backpack straps and he left out the busy school entrance, seeing Etsuko from behind about to get in the car with her sister. His eyes widened and he felt a surge of panic travel through him. Etsuko really respected and looked up to him, and if she saw him like this, he thought all that would wither away. 

Hooty took a few big strides with his small legs, about to rush over to his bus, trying to run off without alerting her. With all his attention focused on getting away, he didn’t notice the hostile leg that swiped out in front of him. With a yell, the owl boy fell forward, letting go of his backpack and using his forearms to break his fall on the concrete. His knees were on the ground and his ass stuck in the air, dress hiked up and panties on display for everyone to see. Suddenly, the area erupted with laughter, and both sisters looked over at the shameful display. Nearly in sync, their hearts raced.

Love and lust respectively washed over them. Strong emotions surging through their veins, they both felt their hearts skip a beat for different reasons. Hayami hunched over the steering wheel like the day before, breathing heavily as if she was aroused from just the simple sight. Etsuko had the urge to protect her crush, but as she took a step forward, she was immediately scolded by her intensely focused sister. “Get in the car,” Hayami breathed out in a somewhat stern voice. The younger sister glanced between Hooty’s unsightly position and the driver before sighing and getting in the car.

Meanwhile, Hooty was still on the ground, unmoving. Shame sunk into him deep and he could hardly think. These were people he saw and spoke to every day and now they’ve all seen his perky ass. He could never live that down. Laying there, though, wasn’t going to help anything and only gave people more time to stare and mock him. Hooty put his forearms out and lifted himself up, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he rushed onto the bus. One of his hands was glued onto his face as a poor attempt to cover up his shameful expression, while the other was firmly on his lap holding his dress in place. Through his fingers he looked out the window, trying to drown out the sounds of his giggling peers.

The ride home for the sisters was nearly silent. No small talk, no radio, just the annoying sounds of traffic. They were both preoccupied with their own thoughts, some more sinister than others. Hayami pulled into their driveway and put the car in park, fingers tapping the steering wheel. Etsuko looked forward and towards her sister with a small pout, expecting her to say something but being met with heavy breathing instead. Something must have really gotten into her sister, and she hoped it had nothing to do with her favorite owl boy.

“Haya,” Etsuko spoke and her sister immediately stopped her tapping, stiffening up suddenly and turning her head to face her. “What are you thinking of doing?” Hayami simply smiled in response and gave her sister a ‘suggestion.’  
“Let’s invite Hooty over tomorrow.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s a priest, isn’t he? Maybe he can purify our little ‘haunted’ house.”  
Etsuko loved her sister, but she certainly didn’t trust her, at least when it came to something like this. Still, she wouldn’t tell her no- she couldn’t tell her no. She didn’t even bother to correct her on the priest comment- Hooty was a nun, after all. Frown still apparent on her face, Etsuko opened the car door and stepped out. “I’ll make the preparations!” Hayami said to her sister as she left, gleefully getting out her phone and calling the only place of worship for miles around. How lucky they were.

Meanwhile, Hooty was face down in his bed, trying to forget everything that happened that day. He had ripped off that girly dress as soon as he got in his room and it laid on the ground as he whined under his blankets. It was so embarrassing. The only thing that could be more humiliating for him would be if they somehow saw his cock in that mess. He didn’t deserve this emotional burden, yet here he was upset in his bed and letting his woes get to him. The owl’s ears twitched and he turned around to lay on his back and tail, sighing. 

Just as Hooty started to relax, there was a knock at his door. He jerked sitting up, one hand holding onto his comforter to cover his chest. His yellow eyes glanced over to the mess on the ground and then glared at the door. There wasn’t any time to kick it under the bed or hide it in the closet, so he’d deal with the punishment of having a messy room later. He opened his mouth to try and make up some excuse on why they weren’t allowed in, but was interrupted by the door creaking open a crack. His heartbeat quickened and his mind rushed around desperately for a way out of the situation… only not to need one.

Hooty was only met with an older woman’s voice. “Hooty, you’re scheduled for an exorcism tomorrow at the Shimizu household. Please prepare yourself as necessary.” Without another word, the door creaked shut and the owl boy was left alone again. The racing feeling in his chest slowed down to a heavy crawl, anxiety replaced with dread. They didn’t summon him out of pity, did they? If he was being requested, he wanted it to be genuine. Hooty laid back down in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He’d get the day off from school, but he wasn’t sure if school was worse than being trapped skimpily dressed with two girls.

There wasn’t much to prepare the next morning. He had studied and trained for something like this, and he decided to pack light. If it was a real mission that he needed a ton of supplies for, surely the Church would send someone with more experience, even if he was specifically called on. Room only lit up by the rising sun, Hooty straightened out his blue dress and packed a small bag. One small vial of holy water, a decently sized cross, a silver necklace, and finally even a wooden stake. It was unlikely he’d need something like that, but maybe it would impress Etsuko. A nun like him shouldn’t be thinking so vainly, but… He liked how much Etsuko adored him. If he could be half as cool as she thinks he is, then he’d be perfect.

The owl halfling slung his bag over his shoulders and sat on his bed, twiddling his fingers over his lap. Unlike school, he actually needed a ride. Unfortunately, all he could do was wait to be beckoned for.

Meanwhile, the Shimizu house was bustling. At the very least, little old Hayami was. She was scattered around their giant house, cleaning every little thing, making sure there were no imperfections for the perfect boy that was coming over soon. Etsuko stood by the front doors of their dark house, watching her sister touch everything feverishly. She puffed out her cheeks like she wanted attention, though after a few seconds she let them down with a sigh. It was fairly early in the morning still, it wasn’t like she had to rush around like that. She’s the younger sister, so why is it her job to act like the mature one? How silly Haya is! 

Hooty arrived at the sisters’ mansion feeling underdressed and overprepared. He was forced out of his ride with a shove and stood twiddling his fingers in front of the house. It was a huge place to him. He had gotten the rundown from the higher ups at his church and a basic layout of the grounds, but it still amazed him. Two main floors with an attic and a basement with the exterior made out of stone, grey bricks lined up tightly around many large windows. The front doors were both black with small golden knockers, the roof a cone style shape with well kept shingles. Moss and other kinds of nature bloomed over the stone, bright green leaves over the walls with dark colored flowers and almost encroaching into the windows. 

If he didn’t know better, Hooty wouldn’t even step foot on this place’s lawn. He trusted his church, though, and knew he’d be able to handle this without worry. Or so he thought. With a heavy breath, he approached the large front doors, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he hesitated. Not only was he nervous, but the door knockers were slightly out of his reach. He had to stand on his tiptoes to reach them and it made him feel small and vulnerable, considering the way he was forced to dress. His heart beat fast as his fingers touched the handles and he knocked on the door three times unsteadily. Hooty’s feathery tail twitched in place as he planted his feet firmly on the ground again.

A few moments passed before the door finally opened. Hooty was greeted by the tall Shimizu sister, blonde hair in a tight ponytail behind her head with some loose bangs covering her temples. Their faces both flushed nearly at the same instant when they saw each other’s attire. Hayami wore a tight pair of black spats with a tight sports bra not leaving a single detail of her chest uncovered. When they were a mere foot or so away from each other, he could really memorize her athletic figure and pretty face. One hand on the door and the other grasping weakly over her mouth, she grinned down at him. His little frame was so perfect, his gentle face.

“Hooty! It’s so nice to see you. I’m so glad you could come help us out with our ghost problem,” Hayami started speaking, slowly reaching forward and nudging the owl boy into the house as he trembled. She shut the door and his ears twitched, trembling at the thought of ghosts. Maybe he wasn’t ready for this, but he was already stuck there and it was impossible to back out now, especially when he knew he had Etsuko to impress. He had just hoped she wouldn’t bring up anything embarrassing while he’s there. “Etsuko is in the kitchen with some snacks for us to talk over. You should go greet her before she gets grumpy. I’ll take your bag for you and we’ll grab it after we discuss the problem.”

The tan owl glanced around with his mouth slightly agape, not verbally responding to the woman talking to him. He simply let her take the bag he had packed and hang it up on a coat stand. The interior was dark and purple, colored surprisingly similar to the wild flowers growing on the outside walls. Before he could properly take in any of the detailed designs, Hayami had starting nudging him forward towards what he assumed was the kitchen. Hooty wasn’t one to second guess his elders, so he begrudgingly trotted forward with his tail pressing downward onto his dress nervously. As soon as the owl was out of sight, Hayami locked the two front doors, the bolts high enough inside to keep out of a child’s reach. 

 

Hooty opened the door to the kitchen after a brisk walk, poking his head in looking for his friend. Unlike the rest of the dreary house, the kitchen was brightly lit, with uncovered windows left half open. The wallpaper was a soft yellow with slight purple undertones. Sure enough, there Etsuko was, standing on a stool and finishing up putting a plate of cheese, pepperonis, crackers, and a few cookies together. Considering the type of food, it was pointless for her to wear an apron, but she still had one on, sides laced with some pink frills. She turned to the opening door and smiled sweetly, not embarrassed by her attire in the slightest. “Hooty! I’m glad you could come!”  
“Ah, yeah, of course. I’d never miss out on helping you.”  
Etsuko’s heart fluttered. “G-great!” She turned back to the plate of food, face flushing faintly, and picked it up to take it into the living room, trying to keep her face away from Hooty’s gaze. He followed her with an eyebrow slightly raised, though didn’t think much of it. The living room wasn’t far, so the walk to it was uneventful and for once the scenery wasn’t eye capturing enough. The young owl kept all his focus on Etsuko, hardly taking his eyes off of her. She put the plate down on the clear glass coffee table, taking her apron off and messily leaving it on the table next to the food. She sat down on one of the loveseats, eyes turning to the side to look at the empty fireplace as Hooty took his place next to her. Before they got the chance to have an awkward lovebird moment, Hayami entered the room to spoil any possible intimacy.

Seemingly without a sense of good social read, Hayami inched herself next to Hooty’s ‘empty side’, making the two-person loveseat more crowded than it should have been. Hooty looked forward to the empty loveseat in front of them, tan face turning a bit red. Maybe there was a reason she was sitting so close. Etsuko, on the other hand, was more frustrated than flattered at the sudden squishing. In a small tinge of jealousy, she put one of her small hands around Hooty’s waist, looking over him to glare at her sister. As a haughty response, Hayami grinned, hand resting on Hooty’s bare thigh and fingers gently squeezing his skin. 

With the sudden double teaming by the attractive sisters, Hooty’s red face flushed completely and he tensed, back straightening, ears fluttering downward. With a forced anxious laugh, he stared straight forward, trying to ignore the beautiful hands groping him. “S-so!” He stuttered, grasping for any solution to his problem in a formal way. It was hard to be professional when you were only a grade schooler, though. “S-so, uhm, which room are you two having the paranormal activity?” He waited for an answer, but received none. The Shimizu sisters were glaring over him, ignoring his words and staring at each other. Etsuko in angry frustration, and Hayami in possessive lust. Clearly, her little sister didn’t want to share.

“Is it the entire ho-” Hooty started to ask a question before he was very suddenly, and very rudely interrupted. Hayami reached for his dress, pulling it upward and accidently ripping the tight fitting fabric upward with a loud tear. He gasped, one hand reaching down to try and cover himself, only to be grabbed by the eldest sister, her free hand going to his mouth. Etsuko was shocked but she couldn’t resist the urge to look down. Hooty’s white panties didn’t have much to cover. He may have been flaccid in the moment, but it was abundantly clear the bulge in his pants was nearly nonexistent. 

In a struggle, Hooty tried to kick with his legs, only to be squished in his spot by both sisters pressing into his body. Their knees pressed against his, forcing his legs together tightly and making it hard to move without great effort. His remaining hand tried to cup his shame, only to also be restrained… by Etsuko, of all people. He thought they were friends! How could she treat him like this?! He wanted to speak again, perhaps to ask why, but he was kept in his crowded spot, 

Any noise he tried to make was muffled by Hayami’s smothering hand over his mouth. “You shouldn’t complain, little one,” She whispered, nuzzling her mouth near his ear. “We just want to protect you…” Her voice trailed off in a heavy huff, eyes glancing down to his lack of masculinity in his panties. She moved her face upward, giggling as she heckled her sister. “Look how small your boyfriend’s cock is, Etsuko! I can hardly see it through the fabric.” Hooty’s entire body heated up, hot by unfortunate arousal, as the two attractive girls judged him. Etsuko hardly noticed her sister’s mocking, unable to help herself from staring at the smooth crotch in front of her. She shakily moved her hand over the trembling owl boy, hooking her index finger past the hem of his panties as he held his breath.

Everything was happening at once and completely out of the blue. How could this be happening? Was this some sort of nightmare? First it was the other day at school, and now it was two girls he saw often ogling his most private area. His body felt hot, like it was burning up from shame. He was self conscious of his body already. Hooty wasn’t circumcised and phimosis affecting his small cock was a large part of his body issues, and he certainly wasn’t ready to let the Shimizu sisters see it. As Etsuko lowered his white panties, inversely teasing herself and her sister by only displaying the subtle base of the cock, Hooty gathered all his energy and threw his body forward as well as kicking his legs.

The snack table was kicked over and the crude amount of food crashed to the floor with a loud noise. Hooty barely escaped the harsh grip of the sisters, who both gasped at his sudden outburst. Immediately after getting to his feet, he screamed and dashed out of the room, hands over his crotch and panting heavily from the pressure. He rushed to the front door, gasping as he tried to open it, slamming one of his fists on the wood. He yelled again, the front of his torso slumping forward, owl ears flicking back. Hooty noticed the lock Hayami had set and felt panicked, his racing heart felt like it was going to explode.

Etsuko and Hayami hadn’t bothered to move from their seats, Hayami’s expression having lightened slightly, and she huffed disappointed. “That’s no way to treat your beautiful hostesses.” She stood up and slid a hand over her head to make a poor attempt at keeping her hair in place. Etsuko looked at the ground with her usual pout, staring at the kicked over snacks she had made. Certainly couldn’t eat them now. They were just trying to tease him a little bit in her mind and this reaction made her think he was angry at her. “Is he always like this?” Hayami asked, looking back at her sister with a curious expression. The small blonde shook her head and Hayami sighed before her tone turned confident. “If he’s going to be naughty all day, I’m resorting to desperate measures.”

The sound of that was terrible, even horrific, to Etsuko. She needed to be the one to protect him now. Defending him, especially against her sister, was something she thought she’d never have to do. She had hoped that he could always protect her, but she knew how her sister was. If she didn’t protect Hooty, he’d be stuck with Hayami forever. Not only that, but she’d have to share her favorite boy with someone who might hurt him! Etsuko felt a heavy tenseness in her chest and she exhaled, getting up as her sister left the room to follow close behind. Their mansion was giant, but they both knew their way around like the back of their hand.

The two girls traveled silently into the basement, Hayami in front with long strides and her sister ghosting behind her like a tiny shadow. The elder sister flicked the lights on and stepped down the stairs with a calm expression, as Etsuko’s lip trembled, in slight fear of the normally dark basement. She always thought she heard noises down here. She fiddled with her fingers in front of her as they approached something Hayami must have already set up some time ago- a large dried out summoning circle drawn out on the ground. How long has that been there? Hayami smiled again, that similar feeling from before rising up in her chest, and let out a heavy breath. “Stay behind me.” She didn’t need to tell her twice.

Meanwhile, Hooty had resorted to desperate measures of his own. Dress torn and his friend supposedly turned against him, his mental state was in a frenzy. Banging on the door didn’t help, but he still tried it. Over and over like the child he was as if it would give him a different result. Gradually he got slower, wasting his energy on the door, and finally subsided, leaning against the door and panting. He turned his body so that he was facing the rest of the house, nerves on high alert for the two stalkers he had unknowingly gotten himself stuck with, eyes darting around looking for anything suspicious. 

The bag he brought didn’t seem like it had moved an inch from when Hayami hung it up, so he cautiously tip toed over to it, standing as tall as he could to grab it off the hanger. As far as he knew nobody was around to see him, but the stretch he had to perform still felt shameful. His perky ass almost showed under his dress and tail, with the front as torn as it was, there wasn’t anything to cover up the front of his girlish panties. His face was painted a bright pink by the time he got down with his bag, kneeling down on the ground as he opened it with haste. He rummaged through it, seeing everything where he left it, and sighed with pure relief. 

A shiver shot through his spine like a bullet and he leaned over his stuff, eyebrows furrowing as he heaved out an icy breath. He could see his own gasp clear as day and his eyes widened. This never happened before, because there was only way for it to happen- surely, they wouldn’t? Hooty felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his feathery ears twitch. He was so caught up in the new overwhelming sensations he didn’t notice the hands reaching for his shoulders until it was too late. Hooty let out a horrified, girly scream as he was forced back, frozen in fear at the new woman looking down at him.

She stared down at him with a wide smirk, messy black hair and unnatural purple eyes greeting him. Her skin was pale as a ghost, and her clothes were more akin to patterns clinging to her sides and arms rather than fabric covering up modest areas. Her tits were gigantic, possibly around the size of Hooty’s head. He felt breathless under her. This had to be a demon, he was sure of it, although he found it impossible to look away from those glaring eyes of hers. He felt limp in her lap, all of his attention draining off of his things and going directly to her face. It was an absurd amount of control she held over him, a nun of his experience could never realistically ever face off with a succubus. Hooty let out an owl-like whimper.

The succubus over him rested the back of his head on her soft thighs, one hand gently going over his hair and petting him like an animal. The area was nearly silent other than Hooty’s submissive sounds. All the while, Etsuko and Hayami watched out of frame, waiting for their summoned demon to fulfill her side of the shallow contract they had created. The two were a bit jealous that she could calm him down so easily, but neither of them dared to start a petty argument with a demon. Cautiously, Etsuko took the first few steps closer to the pacified Hooty, deciding to get closer before her sister could, kneeling down on the ground near him and the succubus with tense nerves. “Ah, you’re so adorable like this…” She whispered to him, although he was mostly out of mind at this point.

She looked at the succubus, almost as if she was about to ask permission to touch him, only to be ignored. She was busy keeping the toy on her lap hypnotized. Etsuko bit the inside of her lip for a second before reaching over to Hooty’s hips and finally sliding off his white panties, exposing that phimosis affected cock of his. It couldn’t have been over an inch. She had seen infants with bigger packages than this. How sweet it was that the boy she thought was so tough was actually this tiny! His thighs rubbed together, body reacting to the new exposure, and another quiet whine escaped his lips. He couldn’t defend himself, but he was still somewhat aware of what was going on.

Hayami watched silently from the background, looking at the three lovers with her lower lip bit, grinning. She was envious that she wasn’t getting the first turn with him, but right now she was fine with watching. Besides, it gave her some time to warm up with a show in front of her. Etsuko swallowed air nervously, glancing up and down Hooty’s exposed body. This was her crush, and she looked up to him so much, yet here he was like putty in her hands thanks to the help of a succubus. Cautiously, she lowered her head towards his cock, focusing on its small size, still in awe over the tiny thing. It was nearly impossible to believe anyone could be so short down there, especially proud Hooty.

The blonde put her chin on the owl’s thigh, squinting like that would help her see his dick better. She let out a warm breath onto it, forcing a twitch. She brought her hands up to his crotch, laying them flat around his unbelievably small cock, and then stuck her tongue out anxiously. He let out a gasp as her tongue connected with his penis, starting to get rowdy, but the succubus holding him squeezed his skin gently and immediately calmed him down with her demonic magic. Toying with a nun was so exciting. He really thought he could be a match for a ghost? From the looks of it, she didn’t think he could even exorize a haunted pencil.

Face lighting up a light pink, Etsuko licked Hooty’s little cock. Starting at the base and working it slowly upward on its underbelly, curling her tongue around it easily. Due to its size, it wasn’t hard for her tongue to lick and coat the entire thing with saliva. The poor erection immediately reacted, twitching and dripping precum from the small amount of attention it was getting. This was an entirely new experience for Hooty. He hardly had any sexual experience, and definitely none from someone else. The worst thing he did was masturbate, and even then it wasn’t often. Pressure quickly built up in his cock, pleasure stinging through his hips.

Etsuko’s eyes widened, curious to the warm precum pooling in her mouth, tongue lapping it up gently. Due to her age, she was hardly sure of what it was, but she figured it couldn’t be that bad if it was coming from Hooty. It had a thin, salty unique taste that was unlike any other. She rolled her tongue around him, getting more of that favor as a reward, and swallowing it gleefully like a snack. Hooty whined from the touch, taking in another gasp and back arching upwards a few inches, losing the last bit of control he had over himself. All of a sudden he ejaculated into Etsuko’s mouth without warning. The warm flavor from earlier intensified, as if it was just upgraded, into a hot salty taste spurted right onto her tastebuds.

It happened fast and left Etsuko surprised. She moved her head back, withdrawing from their connection, looking up at Hooty’s hypnotized eyes. She didn’t know what to do. The cum sat there in her mouth for a moment as she thought, smacking her lips together and coincidentally savoring the taste. It was only a small amount, but the flavor left an impact. The polite thing to do, she assumed, was to swallow, so she did with her shutting closed. She didn’t want to spit it on the floor to clean it up later. Might as well solve the problem before it became an issue. Lifting her head up and straightening out her back, she wondered if he was supposed to do that so quickly. He was lucky she was so inexperienced or he’d be dealing with an earful.

“What a pervert,” The succubus started to speak in a soft tone, mocking the holy nun beneath her. “It seems like he hardly found you worthy enough to hold back, hmm?” She cooed, breaking her eye contact with Hooty to look at Etsuko with her soulless lustful stare. Etsuko inched backwards, head turning down and looking away from the older woman’s eyes. She laughed in return, finding the behavior amusing. “It’s fine, sweetheart. You can’t expect those of the holy faith to have any sort of decency.” The succubus lifted her hands and veiled them over the owl’s eyes loosely. “I could make him believe whatever you or your sister want him to like flipping a switch.” Hooty squirmed on the ground, curling his toes and whining quietly.

“We know you can, but…” Etsuko started speaking before her voice trailed off, unsure of what to say next. She wanted to protect him, but she ended up letting this happen to him and taking an active role in his humiliation. Face still red, she kept her head down but looked up with her eyes and spoke. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” In return, the powerful succubus smiled and opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by Hayami entering the scene again with open undone clothing. Her face was a bright pink and she was panting like she had just gone through some difficult activity. Unknown to them, the area between her legs was already damp and her heart was racing with pure excitement.  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Hayami exclaimed, approaching the group with a slight stagger. She got on her knees by Hooty’s side, putting one of her hands on his stomach and groping his nubile skin as she shook in her touch. His ears flicked back and forth and his tail flapped in a futile struggle. He wasn’t sure what sin he had committed to deserve something like this, and similarly Hayami wondered what she did to deserve such a pleasant treat. It was mostly her smart planning, but she couldn’t help but think something was looking out for her… Or maybe something just really hated Hooty. Either way, she was getting rewarded for it.

Etsuko didn’t like how her older sister was suddenly getting so close, but she held her tongue. She was used to that. She inched back from between Hooty’s legs and gave her sister more room to treat him how she pleased. Hayami’s free hand went to his tiny balls, cupping them easily with only a few fingers. She almost let out an animalistic purr.   
“Your wish is my command.” The demon spoke with a curled grin.  
Hayami leaned her face near Hooty’s, glancing over his covered eyes and his whimpering lips.  
“Make him think everyones seen his tiny cock,” She giggled out, sadistic nature apparent in her voice. “All his friends, teachers, everyone. Make it hurt.” The succubus’ shoulders raised and she laughed along with her. Meanwhile, Etsuko sat a few feet away, legs and arms crossed in frustration. The demon took her hands off of Hooty’s childish yellow eyes and stared into them again, snapping him back into that calm hypnotized state of mind.

With only a smile, eye contact, and her mind, she sent the young owl to another place metaphorically. He felt dizzy and dug his fingers into the ground beneath him before he heard voices echo in his ears paired up with laughter. “Look at that pathetic thing!” Suddenly, it was like he was at school at the assemedy hall, standing in front of his entire school naked with his cock on display. He reacted as if it was really happening, panicking in reality as the fantasy in his head became more unpleasant. “I can’t believe it, it’s so small!” More shouts increasing in volume, pointing out his little insecurity. “What a pervert to take that tiny thing out in front of all of us…” Hooty shivered, tears starting to flow out of the corners of his eyes, and his cock perking up again reacting to the perceived attention.

In reality, he was still where he was, laying half on the ground and half in a sadistic succubus’ lap. She thought it was hilarious how easily he was manipulated. His tiny cock and his lustful thoughts were delightful to play around with when it came to his mental state. The naked demon wiped his tears with her wrist, leaning her breasts over him and denying him any chance to look away. The horny little brat got what he deserved in her mind. Hayami squeezed his balls and cock lightly, copping a feel. All of it nearly fit in the palm of her hand like a lowly worm would. With an overjoyed click of her tongue, she took her hands off of him and started to take off her pants and panties. Slipping them down past her knees and off her ankles, exposing her hairless pussy to the others. 

“I’m so excited! It feels like I’ve been waiting years for this moment…” Hayami exclaimed happily, sentence trailing off into a deep breath as she tried to contain herself. Her heart beat fast and her mind raced with the thought of finally getting a turn with the tan little boy. Those beautiful legs of his, that soft stomach, and… that pathetic cock of his. It was a recipe for perfection in her mind. “You better last longer with me, kid.” She threatened in a whisper, not caring if he heard her or not. All that mattered now was the sex, but she doubted she’d even feel a thing with that tiny piece he was packing. She stretched a leg over his thighs and lowered her hips, placing his cock between her pale asscheeks.

Hooty was overwhelmed with despair and shame. The stage lights pointed at him were hot and the wooden floorboards under him felt like they were covered in glue. To him, he was still unwillingly flashing a large audience of cruel onlookers, and his erection was actually an unfortunate result of that. He whined and cried out, wishing he’d be anywhere else, but the only thing he got in return were more insults and an invasion of privacy. How did he get into this situation? He didn’t know, but he couldn’t move his legs or arms, practically frozen in his vulnerable position for everyone he knew to see and mock ruthlessly. It felt like there was a heavy weight in his chest and it was hard to breathe. 

Hayami caught onto how tense he was, but she found it hard to care. She was going to hotdog his dick for her own pleasure no matter what he did to try and get out of it. She turned her head back to look at his crying face with a smug grin on her own, her hips moving up and down in a subtle motion. There wasn’t much to work with when it came to him, so she was careful and cautious with her moves, keeping his cock on her ass as she pumped it. Like before, the boy’s cock started dripping precum extremely quickly. In his hypnotized mind, the same effect happened, though he had no idea why. The chants changed their tune, now more disgusted with him. “He’s really getting turned on by this?!” Someone yelled. “Ah, that’s disgusting! He’s making a mess!”

The new connection the pair had was a good workout for Hayami, both mentally and physically. She had to keep careful track of each motion and each one worked her hips well. No wonder she kept such a nice looking fit body. To her, it didn’t matter how Hooty felt about the situation, only how his body reacted. With his mind in a different place, it was too easy to milk the poor boy for everything he had. Like with Etsuko, Hooty’s tiny cock was dripping precum early, and Hayami expected him to finish sooner than he should. Unlike with Etsuko, Hayami was prepared. The older Shimizu sister knew how to work the little cock under her, as if she had done it a thousand times before. She caught onto every shiver and whimper he made.

Hooty gasped opening his mouth as wide as he could, desperate for air to fill his tiny lungs. He felt so panicked and weak. Hayami kept up the motions, tongue outside her mouth in a coy expression. She was mocking him despite knowing he couldn’t see her face. Out of every guy she’s ever met, Hooty by far had the smallest cock, and to her that meant he had to be dominated like the little wimp he was. His entire body was small like he was a bite sized version of a man. As predicted, the tiny owling climaxed again, cumming between the woman’s pale ass cheeks, mouth agape and face flushed. He shivered in place, trying to mentally put together what was going on to no avail.

Hayami smirked, feeling his warm prepubescent cum on her skin. Licking her lips, she pulled off of him, transitioning from squatting to standing in a few moments effortlessly. The tall blonde turned around and looked down at both the demon and the little owl. “Thanks for the hypnosis, but you can bring him back to reality now and leave.” Hooty was whimpering and crying still halfway in the succubus’ lap, and the thick framed demon looked up at Hayami, breaking the hypnosis she had inflicted on the boy. In the owl’s mind, it was like the curtains had closed, and facade of mocking peers finally stopped. He felt like he had fainted and woke up in the succubus’ unwanted company.

The air was tense and everything was quiet for a moment, part from Hooty’s suffering whimpers and whines. Hayami’s eyebrows furrowed, she had expected the demon to leave on her command, but something was off... The succubus gently placed one of her hands on Hooty’s damp cheek, and the other onto one of his feathery ears. As she stared at Hayami, she grinned, sinking both her and the little owly pet she had into the ground. Hayami’s eyes widened and she dove down, still half undressed, face planting into the ground where the two used to be. Etsuko, by now, had zoned out and started playing a game on her phone. She hardly noticed the supernatural occurrence until she heard her sister swearing under her breath.

The black haired demon lowered them into the basement, stopping once her legs hit the ground. In theory, she could have cursed this half dressed nun into his own personal Hell, but unfortunately for her their vague contract forbid her to take him out of the house. It didn’t matter much. She would have her fun, wherever it decidedly took place. Hooty was entirely unaware of the change in scenery. It was for the best, considering he was already in a small fit of panic and fear. Finding out he phased through the ground and was now alone with a horrific demon probably wouldn’t help his mental state much. She took her hand off of his cheek and made a small motion with her finger, magically locking the basement doors.

It was quiet in the basement and a bit cold. Other than the summoning circle Hayami had crafted earlier and some boxes, the place was nearly empty. The rest of the house was so lived in and decorated, so one could assume the two sisters didn’t use the basement much, if at all. The succubus cautiously stretched out her legs, switching her kneeling into a butterfly position. She brought up Hooty’s head and torso higher, forcing his back to rest on her large breasts, and putting her face by his ear. “We’re alone now, sweet child of God…” She cooed into his ear in a quiet breath, kissing the feathers afterwards. The gentle sweetness and affection she was trying to show to him went over his head, the little boy still having trouble calming down. 

The demon casually moved one of her feet towards Hooty’s small abused cock. It twitched from the touch, uncomfortable after being milked twice in such concession. Her clean toes glazed over his crotch lightly, getting a feel on his tiny body. “You’re so perverse, I could get you off like this. You would certainly get off from demon feet.” She kept her soft tone, even as she mocked him. He cried and tried to resist her, pulling away from her face, only to be dragged back even closer by her smothering hand. Her warm tits squished into his back. Hooty trembled, feeling utterly hopeless in his situation. All his training was for absolutely nothing.  
With the boy’s size, it was difficult to get a proper grip, but with the succubus’ nearly infinite experience she got it after a few extra moments. It fit between her big toe and her others leading down to her pinkie. “Your frail little cock can really fit anywhere, can’t it? It’s like an infant’s.” She mocked directly into his ear, keeping that near heavenly soft tone with him as if she was coddling him instead of insulting him. Hooty looked at her with watery eyes, mouthing pleads that came out as awkward yelps. There was no need to stroke it up and down like the other girls did. Instead, she simply wiggled her toes.

It was enough for him, but he had already finished twice within a short time period. His cock was too small and feminine to be useful for anything. As amusing as he was, and as much fun as she was having bullying a child of god, she didn’t want to wait for his body to recover. Hooty curled up his bare legs, wanting it to be over as soon as possible. He couldn’t fathom what was happening to him, and his mind felt muddled. The day had passed by so torturously, and he wondered if he’d ever make it out of that scary mansion. His eyes fluttered and he shut them tightly, trying to think coherently again.

The small amount of solace he barely grasped was immediately ripped away from him from the demon invading his personal space. Using magic, she transferred energy into him, all chaotically based in arousal and lust. It shot through the owl, sending him into a short lived near feral state, similar to an animal in heat. Suddenly, his tiny erection begged for more, and even though he was crying, his body ached for a woman’s touch. Hooty panted and his breath hitched as he heard a strong banging noise from the basement doors. The demon tilted her neck towards the door with a slight frown, still gently moving her toes and edging the small boy in her lap. “What a selfish pair of sisters.” She mumbled.

There wasn’t any time to waste. The doors were magically barricaded but they couldn’t last forever after she used that arousing spell on him. “Okay, be a good little boy for me now…” The succubus said quietly, motions on his body getting steadily rougher and rougher as moments went on. There was a sense of urgency in the air and Hooty, in his lust induced state, couldn’t help but unwillingly buck his hips along with the woman’s feet. His body had changed to her will, and started emitting precum on her que. It was rushed, but she didn’t mind. The banging on the door turned into slamming, tensions rising. Hooty’s heart raced and beat fast, while the demon was calm. She smirked as she gave her toes a final squeeze, causing the boy to shoot off his cum over her feet. 

Even with her magical spells, the amount he gave her was still pitiful. She sighed, letting the cum absorb into her skin, regaining energy. As a succubus, it was important for her to at least get some kind of payment for her work. She placed her hands on Hooty’s shoulders and cautiously let him down to the ground, removing her legs from around him. There wasn’t any time to make sure he was ‘alright’ or to see if her magic was going to leave a lasting impact. Simply put, she wanted to leave before Hayami and Etsuko busted in, and she did. Walking over to her summoning circle, she spoke a few inaudible words, and in a puff of heavy smoke went back to Hell where she belonged.  
With the demon gone, the invisible blockages on the doors faded as well. Hayami kicked open the door with Etsuko rushing past her into the room, staring at Hooty. He was laid out on the ground breathing heavy, face still hot from shame, and body completely exhausted from the extreme humiliation he had to suffer through all day. Etsuko crossed her arms, standing right next to him. He looked so broken. She didn’t like seeing him like that, although her sister didn’t seem to care. Hayami was disappointed she couldn’t abuse a bit more of that demon magic that they had gotten supplied. It was frustrating, but she’d get over it. “Looks like he won’t be getting up for a while.” Hayami spoke down to her sister, who looked up at her with wide eyes.  
“Can you… put him in the guest room?”  
“The one that locks from the outside? Certainly.”  
Etsuko huffed, although a slight smile showed through her angry looking facade. “Fine, that one. He’s gonna be grumpy when he wakes up.” Her voice trailed off childishly as her sister went down to the ground to pick up Hooty by his arms. He was too weak to struggle. Not even the most basic movement came out of him. Hayami lifted him up and put her mouth by his ear, nearly purring into him. “Your secret is safe with us, little priest…” Hooty twitched, eyes glancing at her as she paused. “But you’re never leaving this house again.”


End file.
